La tombe de marbre noire
by Persis63
Summary: Dix-neuf ans plus tard, deux antagonistes se retrouvent près de la tombe d'un personnage controversé.


La tombe de marbre noire.

Dix-neuf ans plus tard.

Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait pensé Sirius, s'il l'avait vu en ce moment. Il faut dire que pour ce qui touchait son parrain, il n'avait pas d'endroit où se recueillir en évoquant son souvenir. Le corps de Sirius avait disparu à travers le rideau de l'arche, pas de tombe ou de stèle où se rendre en pèlerinage. Harry avait bien hérité de 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais cette maison ne pouvait constituer un paisible mémorial. Sirius l'avait tant haïe, il l'avait fuie dans sa jeunesse et elle était devenue sa prison lorsqu'il avait dû se terrer pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Et puis, ce jour-là, ce n'était pas à son parrain qu'allait sa pensée. Il avait revu Sirius lorsqu'il avait ouvert la pierre de résurrection et ce souvenir suffisait à apaiser sa frustration.

L'Auror gravit le petit raidillon qui le menait au cimetière, il en franchit la grille de fer forgé et se dirigea dans l'une des allées de gravier bien ratissée pour rejoindre une tombe de marbre noir. À sa grande surprise, quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là. Manteau noir au col droit et raide, cheveux blonds, cette stature loin d'être inconnue, ça ne pouvait être que Draco Malfoy. Harry s'approcha silencieusement et se posta devant le sépulcre. Le fils Malfoy, entendant les bruits de pas sur le gravier, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et de quelques mots murmurés du bout des lèvres. Draco reprit sa pose première, ses yeux fixant vaguement l'inscription sur le marbre semblaient se perdre dans le vide.

Here lies

Severus Snape

9 january 1960 - 2 may 1998

There shall be no more death,

neither sorrow, nor crying

neither shall there be any more pain

for the former things are passed away.(1)

Harry avait bien du mal à se recueillir. Il était distrait par la présence de son vieil adversaire. Et en voyant son regard brumeux posé sur l'épitaphe, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Qui a fait inscrire ça ?

Malfoy attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre sur un ton lapidaire:

- Flitwick.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- ... Ça ne ressemble pas à qui ? demanda Malfoy, après un moment.

- Je m'imagine mal Flitwick citer la bible. Snape non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Ah ! ... Ça vient de la bible ? murmura Draco.

- Mm, acquiesça Harry.

Les Dursley qui se rendaient tous les dimanches à l'église, l'emmenaient avec eux au service quand il vivait à Privet Drive. Il avait déjà entendu le Révérend Collins citer cette phrase dans ses sermons.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Il eut l'impression qu'il dérangeait Malfoy dans sa méditation. Il faut dire qu'il trouvait étrange qu'un Malfoy puisse méditer devant une sépulture. Surtout celle-là.

- De temps à autre, répondit Malfoy, pensif.

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui pouvait l'attirer là, mais la question lui sembla déplacé resta donc sans rien dire. Malfoy reprit après une demi-minute :

- Le professeur Snape a laissé quelques indications posthumes au professeur Flitwick. Il avait prévu qu'il ne survivrait pas aux derniers affrontements.

- Je n'en savais rien, répondit Harry très contrarié. On a pourtant tout fouillé après sa mort. On n'a pas trouvé de dernières volontés, ni quoique ce soit.

- ... Il y a des choses qu'on ne confie qu'à ses amis, répondit calmement Draco de sa voix traînarde.

- Il t'avait confié quelque chose, à toi ? répliqua l'Auror avec une pointe d'animosité.

Malfoy se contenta de hausser les épaules. La question de Harry lui semblait pour le moins incongrue. Draco tint ses yeux mi-clos et le visage impassible. L'Auror en fit autant, en essayant de brider son impatience. Il aspirait à pouvoir rester seul face à la tombe mais le fils Malfoy n'avait pas l'air pressé de s'en aller, ni même de se formaliser de la présence de son ancien adversaire.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent comme les grains silencieux d'un sablier. Il sembla à Harry percevoir un léger mouvement d'épaules chez Draco. Il se risqua à entamer la conversation à mi-voix.

- Comment va Scorpius ? À Serpentard, comme son papa ?

- Al a dû te l'apprendre.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait perpétué la tradition familiale. Le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

Les deux anciens de Poudlard ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est vrai que son nom entier est Albus Severus ? s'enquit Draco.

- Oui !

- Pourquoi « Severus », si je peux te poser la question ?

- La réponse est en face de toi.

Draco se tourna vers Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés avant qu'il ne meure ? demanda-t-il fort surpris.

_Take ... it ... Take ... it ... Look ... at... me ! (2)  
_

Draco vit Harry pâlir.

- On n'en a pas eu le temps.

Il est mort dans mes bras. Je n'ai compris qui il était vraiment qu'une heure plus tard.

- C'est vrai, cette histoire de pensine ?

- Oui !

Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- À propos, continua Harry, peut-être qu'on ne te l'a jamais dit, mais Dumbledore et Snape ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour préserver ton âme ... C'est pour ça que Snape a tué Dumbledore lui-même.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi?

- Est-ce que c'est un endroit pour plaisanter ?

Draco regarda la tombe et dévisagea Harry, stupéfait.

- Alors, dix-neuf ans après, j'en apprends encore, murmura-t-il en s'étranglant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Harry croisa les bras. L'Auror ne put s'empêcher de préciser :

- Tuer Dumbledore n'allait pas de soi pour lui, ça lui en a coûté. Si c'est pour savoir la vérité, autant que tu la saches tout à fait.

_And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?__ (3)  
_

Draco sembla perdre l'équilibre. Harry avança la main pour parer une chute éventuelle, mais le fils Malfoy reprit pied.

- Ça va ! Ça va ! grommela-t-il.

Harry ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à Draco pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Au fait, dit-il, puisqu'on en est à parler de ça, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu n'as dit que c'était moi quand les Rafleurs m'ont ramené au manoir.

- Parce que je n'en étais pas sûr, répondit Draco froidement. Tu avais le visage complètement déformé et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. Tu avais vu comment était ... quand il était en colère.

- J'ai dû mal à te croire. Même avec le visage déformé, ma cicatrice était reconnaissable et j'étais en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. À d'autres Malfoy !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? répondit Draco sur un ton glacial.

- ... Je n'en sais rien.

Draco croisa un de ses bras sur son abdomen et posa sa main de libre sur son visage tout en fermant les yeux. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir empêché de trouver l'apaisement qu'il était lui-même venu chercher dans ce cimetière.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé la vie, demanda Draco après un moment. Parce que j'avais refusé de te reconnaître?

- Non. À vrai dire, je ne peux pas me défaire de cette sale manie. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sauve la vie des gens que je vois en danger, ironisa Harry.

Draco étouffa un petit pouffement incoercible entre ses mains.

- 'xcuse-moi ! C'est nerveux !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça, convint Harry.

- Eh bien ... je ne sais pas ...

La vie a repris le dessus avec le temps, mais maintenant que mon fils est entré à Poudlard, ... les souvenirs refont surface.

... Pourquoi as-tu attendu dix-neuf ans pour me dire que Dumbledore et Snape se souciaient de mon âme ?

- Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit avant ! J'avais envie de tourner la page quand tout ça s'est terminé.

- Difficile de tourner la page quand il y a des choses qu'on ignore, répondit Draco avec amertume.

- Je n'ai jamais pu m'imaginer que ...

- Que quoi ? Que j'étais tout à fait indifférent à l'idée qu'on se faisait de moi ? demanda Malfoy avec humeur.

- ... Mm ...oui ! admit Harry.

- Parce que j'étais le fils de Lucius Malfoy et que ...

Et ça ne t'empêche pas de te demander pourquoi j'ai refusé de te reconnaître avec certitude au manoir ?!

- La question me taraude par moment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça nous aurait apporté si je t'avais identifié ? La 'rentrée en grâce' de mon père ? Un sursis ! Tu les as vus, non ? Ils étaient tous là comme des chiens à lui lécher les bottes et à éviter les coups. C'était ça, la gloire et le pouvoir qu'il leur avait promis ? Une vie pire que celle d'un elfe de maison.

- Hmpfffff ! soupira Harry... C'était donc ça ! Tu réalisais que ses partisans avaient joué la mauvaise carte...

Tu espérais que je vous délivre de cette plaie ?

- Toi ou un autre, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Te laisser vivre, c'était augmenter les chances d'être débarrasser de ce tyran.

Je ne crois même pas que j'aie fait lucidement ce calcul. Je l'ai fait comme je l'ai senti.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que Snape peut bien représenter pour toi ? demanda Malfoy avec une hargne mal contenue. À part le fait qu'il ait été amoureux de ta mère.

_Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!__ (4)  
_

- ... Je vais répondre à ta question, répondit froidement Harry, mais j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même.

Dans l'ordre du Phénix, les avis étaient partagés au sujet de Snape. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance alors que tout l'accusait et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je rendais Snape responsable de choses dans lesquelles il n'avait rien à voir. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas me haïr, mais c'était réciproque. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour améliorer notre relation. Il m'est arrivé de le provoquer et de le narguer. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que j'ai réalisé l'aide qu'il m'avait apportée. Il a voulu m'aider alors même que je le combattais. Je me suis lamentablement trompé sur son compte.

J'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! J'avais toutes les clés en main dès la fin de la première année, mais je n'ai pas été voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Quand Quirrel a voulu me tuer, c'est Snape qui m'a empêché de tomber de mon balai. Son sens du devoir était plus fort que ses ressentiments. C'est quelque chose qui me laisse pantois.

Qu'importe qu'il m'ait protégé à cause de ma mère, il l'a fait et au péril de sa propre vie. C'était un grand sorcier, pas seulement un maître des potions, mais un excellent duelliste, un expert en sortilèges, un légilimens et un occlumens hors pair, capable même d'abuser Riddle, et pourtant toute son existence, il a occupé un emploi obscur pour pouvoir ... pour pouvoir ... veiller sur un potache revanchard obsédé par l'idée de sauver le monde, le fils de son rival qu'il détestait de tout son cœur ! Il a menti, espionné, tué, il a mis sa vie, sa réputation, en jeu ... pour que je vive et tu demandes ce qu'il représente pour moi ? ... Le courage incarné !

... À ton tour maintenant !

Draco resta un instant pensif avant de répondre:

- C'était le seul, je veux dire : le seul Mangemort, qui avait pu garder sa dignité face à ... à tu sais qui.

- Ça fait dix-neuf ans qu'il est mort, tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler par son nom !

- TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, aboya Draco, furieux.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, marmonna Harry.

- Je ne parviens pas à réaliser comment Snape a pu abuser tant de gens sur son compte. Il a commis des crimes, tué des innocents ...

- Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il n'a jamais provoqué la mort de quelqu'un quand il pouvait la sauver.

- ... Tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu peux dire qu'il nous a tous roulé dans la farine.

- Quelque part, oui !

- Je lui en veux d'être mort. J'aurais voulu ... j'aurais voulu pouvoir encore parler de certaines choses avec lui.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous avons une chose en commun.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'accroupit et ramassa un peu de gravier pour le laisser glisser pensivement entre ses doigts. Soudain, il prit en main un des petits cailloux et le jeta fébrilement dans le lointain. Il se redressa et regarda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il dirait, dit-il, s'il sortait maintenant de sa tombe. Tu crois qu'il te ferait des compliments pour avoir vaincu le Seign ... Riddle ?! Je ne pense pas que ça l'empêcherais de t'abreuver de sarcasmes.

- Probablement, convint Harry très amusé par cette perspective. Mais ça ne pourrait plus me toucher. L'âge bête, ça m'est passé !

- ... Alors comme ça, le vieux Dumbledore se souciait de mon âme ! reprit Draco après un moment de silence... Ce n'est pas croyable...

- Il pensait sans doute que tu valais mieux que ta famille.

- Si tu appelles ça un compliment, ça ressemble franchement à une insulte, répliqua Malfoy, cynique.

- Je ne vois que ce qu'il y a d'insultant à ne pas avoir une âme d'assassin, rétorqua Harry.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes. Malfoy fixait l'épitaphe, le visage crispé. Harry se demandait s'il devait rester ou partir, se taire ou attendre que Draco se remette à parler.

_Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!__(4)_

Harry leva les yeux sur l'inscription. Flitwick avait-il choisi la phrase lui-même ? Snape lui avait-il donné des indications précises ?

Les premières choses étaient passées, mais n'y avait-il vraiment plus de mort, ni chagrin, ni pleur, ni douleur ? Pour Snape certainement. Draco, lui, ne semblait pas avoir fait son deuil.

- Tu es un vrai Serpentard ! murmura Harry.

Draco le regarda, surpris mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, l'Auror poursuivit :

- Tu as eu l'intelligence de ne pas continuer dans une voie qui ne t'aurais rien apporté. Tu as refusé de te laisser porter par le cours des événements.

- Te sens pas obligé de me passer la confiture, Potter.

- Tu m'as demandé de m'imaginer ce qu'il dirait s'il sortait de sa tombe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait raté.

- Tu étais de sa maison.

Tu te fais trop de reproches, Draco. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu avec ce que tu avais, avec ce que tu étais. Et au fait, tu ne t'en es pas trop mal tiré. Tu avais compris avant les autres que le vent avait tourné et que les Mangemorts faisaient fausse route.

- Peut-être ...

- Je te laisse. Au revoir !

- Au revoir !

- Oh, au fait ... je passe tous les jeudis après cinq heures au Chadron Baveur, si jamais tu ...

- Dans tes rêves !

Harry, amusé par la répartie, s'éloigna en murmurant : « Un vrai Serpentard ! »

1.

Ci-gît

_Severus Snape_

9 janvier 1960 - 2 mai 1998

_Il n'y aura plus de mort, _

_ni chagrin, ni pleur, ni douleur_

_car les premières choses sont passées__. _/center

(Apocalypse 21,4)

2. Prenez... les ... Prenez ... les ... Regardez ... moi

3. Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ?

4. Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter !


End file.
